When Lines Are Crossed
by my shangri-la
Summary: When lines are crossed, hate turns to passion, And chaos ensues, who are to blame? Derek and Casey, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"When Lines Are crossed..." 

Summary: When lines are crossed, hate turns to passion, And chaos ensues, who are to blame? Derek and Casey, of course.

Chapter One (General POV)

They have had a strong dislike for each other since the day they me, that was blaringly obvious. But was it really hate? They thought so, but what happens when they find out the real reason behind their incessant fighting? Casey would say it was Derek's fault for making her life a living hell since the day they met; Derek said it was her fault for taking over his house and his life. What was it really?

It was Monday morning when Casey McDonald had her peaceful slumber interrupted by the constant BEEEP! of her alarm clock. She slapped the top to turn it off. Stumbling out of bed, she rubbed her blurry eyes to wake up, and walked out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Happily, she was the first one up, relishing the thought of taking her shower in peace.

She got dressed and brushed her teeth; she was blow drying her hair when her step-brother Derek walked sleepily into the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth as she finished her hair and hastily applied her minimal mascara. He bumped her shoulder as she walked out, and she returned a mandatory glare before heading downstairs.

Casey walked lightly down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the rest of her family eating breakfast. Her sister Lizzie and her step-brother Edwin, who were both thirteen, were eating Captain Crunch while doing the puzzle on the back of the box. Nora, Casey's mother, was ready for work, but was trying to get a brush through Edwin and Derek's sister Marti's hair so she could be finally ready for school. Marti was eating a pop-tart while let out the occasional "OWW!" when the brush went through her knots.

"Good morning, everyone", Casey greeted her family. Nora and Marti said "Good morning", back. Edwin and Lizzie were too engrossed in the puzzle, and just waved. Casey giggled to herself as she grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a bowl, and the milk from the fridge. She reached past her sister and step-brother to grab a spoon form the silverware drawer. She ruffled their hair as she walked by, to sit at the stool at the other end of the island opposite Marti. Edwin, finally aware of his surroundings, let out an indignant, "Hey! Watch the hair!" Lizzie just smiled in amusement as he attempted to flatten his hair again.  
Derek walked in when Casey was halfway done with breakfast. He poked her in the side just as Nora was telling Lizzie and Edwin to get in the car so she could take them to school on her way to work. Her husband George, who had finally located his briefcase, followed her, taking Marti to school, stopping to say, "Derek, drive Casey to school with you." He rolled his eyes, but nodded and George left.

Derek looked at Casey. "Five minutes. Be in the car or you're walking." She looked at him, realizing that had been the first thing he had said to her all morning. She had heard him sneak in last night around 1 a.m. He was too tired to start something, but if she did, he would no doubt try to finish it. She bit back a sharp retort, finally saying, "I just have to grab my things", she took the stairs two at a time. She grabbed her bag after putting on her jacket and shoes, and ran down the stairs. Derek was pulling on his trademark leather jacket as usual and had his bag on his shoulder.

He followed her out the door and into the car. They fought over the radio, as usual, during the ten minute drive to school. They disagreed on music like they disagreed on everything else... LOUDLY! But surprisingly, that was the only incident that morning, so when Casey talked to Emily before school, and did not spend the entire time complaining about Derek, Emily was surprised - but grateful. It was true, Monday was usually the day that he would set back Casey's alarm clock to make her late, but he had been too tired this morning and she knew it. Casey's complaining about Derek always led Emily to defend him because she was still in love with him; despite what he did to Casey. Hearing Emily go on about how nice of a guy Derek was, disgusted her, and she could barely keep herself from gagging. She was her best friend, but this was one crush that Casey did not want to hear about.

Finally lunch came, and Casey and Emily spent it sitting with her boyfriend Max and his friends. Casey hadn't been able to see him that morning because he had an early football practice. They only had a three-day week this week, because Thursday and Friday were taken up with Parent/Teacher conferences. Wednesday night, Casey and Max would celebrate their one-year anniversary. She was so excited. Emily had gone with her yesterday to buy the perfect dress; it was shimmery and baby blue, making her eyes stand out. Casey could barely wait the two days for their date.  
Casey hurried rest of the short week along by studying for the history test on Wednesday. Derek spent his time NOT studying, and interrupting Casey's study sessions with his loud music.

Wednesday finally came, and at 5:00 p.m., Casey was upstairs getting ready for Max to pick her up at 7 p.m. Derek, who had been shockingly less annoying the past few days, (only because he had been busy trying to talk Renee into going out with him tonight, who had finally said yes) picked about twenty minutes before Max came, to bother Casey. Luckily, she was ready to go when he came to bother her. "So," he said, smirking, "A whole year? Does Max not have anything better to do with his life than date you"  
She glowered at him, before yelling, " DER-EK!! Shut up and get out of my room!" She pushed him into the hallway and slammed her door in his face. Two seconds later, the door reopened. Derek walked into her room and shut the door so she wouldn't have time to push him out again. He smirked at her when she sighed in aggravation.  
"Ya, know, Case, that wasn't very nice". She glanced at him through the mirror. "Neither was your comment! Besides, Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Renee? How you managed to talk her into it I will never know..."

"Well, it probably has to do with my good looks, charisma, and charming personality", he responded cheekily. "I think she must be deluded. And don't you have a headache from using so many big words in one sentence?" Casey got a look from Derek that clearly said "how dare you question my intelligence" before responding by saying, "The ladies love me no matter what. I - unlike you - don't have to try to impress anyone. I guess I'm just naturally impressive"  
Before Casey could comment, the doorbell rang. Casey grabbed the purse that matched her dress and a thin sweater as well. It was late April, and the nights were finally warming up. She walked carefully down the stairs in her heels, Derek close behind her. He brushed past her on the bottom step grabbing his leather jacket, yelling over his shoulder to his dad and Nora, "I'm leaving for my date." In reply he heard, "Be back by eleven!" He slammed the door on his way out, leaving to pick up Renee, to go to the movies.

Still in the house, Max looked down at Casey. Even with heels on she wasn't as tall as he was. "Casey, you look really beautiful." She smiled as he bent down to kiss her and handed her a single white rose. "Thanks, handsome. you look very nice tonight." He was wearing a black sports coat and matching pants. his shirt was almost the color of Casey's dress.  
Nora walked in and said, "Have fun you two. Don't be too late." She knew that Casey would be on time for curfew, Unlike Derek, who always sneaked in late. Casey pulled Max out the door, wanting to get away before her mom thought about getting the camera or doing something else embarrassing.

Max had taken Casey to a quaint little Italian restaurant downtown, about twenty minutes from her house. They had a wonderful time. Casey had never felt so special in her entire life. They left after dinner, and seeing that it was only 9:45 p.m. Max suggested that they drive to the park, to take a walk before he took her home. They parked in the empty lot, getting out and walking over to the swings. They knew that they were really to old for that, but who would really see? They sat on the swings next to each other, talking for about half an hour, when Casey noticed that Max seemed to be acting a little antsy. She watched him closely for the next ten minutes, deciding finally that he really was distracted. Their conversation had dwindled down to nothing and finally Casey couldn't take the silence anymore, and blurted out, "Will you just tell me already?!" Max looked kind of guilty, she thought. He opened and closed his mouth three times before saying, "I really like you... but I think we should date other people". Casey jumped out of the swing, "WHAT!?! You wait until our ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY to tell me that you want to date other people!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME"

Max was staring at her looking like she was a little girl throwing a tantrum. He spoke finally, in a patronizing voice that made her want to claw his eyes out. "No, Casey. I haven't cheated on you. But Amy, my ex-girlfriend called me a few weeks ago. She knew we were still going out, and she wants us to get back together. I really like you. But Amy... Well I guess we aren't sure if we're ready to be exclusive. which is why we thought maybe if we saw each other while we were dating other people, we could decide if we should get back together. Or if it's just a waste of time. I'm sorry, Casey, i never meant to hurt you..."

Casey, who had finally found her voice, was fuming. "You know what Max", she said, "If you want to have a buffet of girls to just try a little bit of everything, you go right ahead. But I am not going to be a side dish. If you haven't figured out whether you want me or not, I don't want you. I was the one wasting my time. We're done. You should leave." For emphasis, she pointed to the car. "Casey, at least let me give you a ride-". "No, thank you. I can find my own way home." She turned her back to him. "FINE!" was the last thing he said before he got into his car and peeled out onto the street.

Casey took her cell phone out of her purse and groaned as she saw the time. 10:50 p.m. "Great. How am I supposed to get home?" She walked over to the picnic table and perched carefully on top of it. She scrolled through the list of contacts, finally coming to her last resort. Derek. He was probably on his way home by now, and she new he had to pass by the park. She hit the SEND button, groaning silently in her head, dreading the conversation already. It rang twice before he answered, "What do you want, Casey?" He sounded annoyed already, and she hadn't said anything yet. So she just asked, "Are you on your way home yet?" "Yeah, why?"

"Will you pick me up, please? I'm at the park. It's right on the way home"  
"Why can't Max bring you home? Is he to lazy?" He scoffed. Casey sighed, "No, we broke up and he left. I don't want to talk about it. Will you just pick me up? I'll explain if we're late." Derek let out a breath. Acting annoyed he said, "Fine, but you owe me. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up before she could say anything.

Ten minutes later Casey was still sitting on top of the picnic table when the car pulled up. She had been crying for the past five minutes, and didn't hear Derek get out of the car. He stopped about four feet away from her, hearing her cry, he ignored it, saying, "C'mon. Let's go. And stop crying until we get home, so I don't have to hear it. I'll take you home, but i don't want to hear you cry all the way back"

Wordlessly, she climbed down and walked past him to get in the car, slamming the door. He shook his head and followed her silently. Even he knew better than to bug her now. He drove home, without even turning the radio on. He could hear her softly crying as she looked out the window. After what seemed like hours, which was only fifteen minutes, they pulled into the driveway. Derek turned off the car and opened his door before realizing that Casey hadn't moved an inch. He sighed, leaning over, he gently shook her arm. "We're home. You can get out now." She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes still blurry with tears. Looking around, it looked as if his words had just registered as she stared at the house. He got out of the car and closed his door, before walking around the front to her side, and opening it. "Will you get out, please?" Slowly, she climbed out and stood up. He pulled her out of the way before shutting the door to lock it. His hand still on her upper arm as he walked up the driveway and into the house. He didn't think she would come in by herself seeing as she still wasn't paying much attention.

The lights were off when they finally got inside. Derek was grateful that everyone was asleep. Seeing that they were twenty-five minutes late, Casey was about to cry again, and had apparently gone mute, still not explaining anything. Not that he really cared, but he was the one who had picked her up, so he thought he deserved an explanation of some kind. While he had been thinking, Casey had gone to sit on the couch, on the side closest to his chair, which he went to sit down in. He turned on the TV still watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was starting to worry. She never was in the same room as him for this long without saying something. He noticed that she had taken off her heels leaving them on the floor to curl her legs underneath her. She was staring at the TV, not watching it. He knew she was thinking, and suddenly he saw the tears come again. These were silent, and unstoppable. He couldn't do anything about it, so he stared at the TV, all the while trying to think of a way to get her to talk, without having her throw something at his head, which he knew was quite possible...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Casey's POV)

I just couldn't believe it. I had wasted a year on that two-timing idiot. I know he said that he wasn't cheating, but I don't believe that in the slightest. I know that I had been busy the past month, and Max and I hadn't spent much quality time together, and that was the excuse I used to explain the recent distance between us. Apparently I had been wrong. Very wrong. I assume that he had been meeting with Amy the past few weeks, while I had been busy. I was really hurt that he had betrayed me like that. Then leaving me at the park! I know I told him to leave, but I wish he would have at least put up a fight about it... But he didn't. So I had to call Derek. I mean it when I say that he was my last resort. If Emily hadn't been going out of town with her family for the weekend, I would have called her, but they had left right after school.  
The ride home was awful. I couldn't stop crying. I was humiliated. In front of my arrogant step-brother nonetheless. Suprisingly, when he came, he restrained himself from making stupid comments. I don't know how he managed, but i was grateful. Now we are sitting silently, pretending to watch TV. Suddenly the Tv was muted. That disrupted my trance, ans I frantically wiped my cheeks with my fingers, realizing I was crying again. When I looked up, I saw Derek watching me.

"What?" I asked. My voice was shaky from trying to hold back tears, and slightly hoarse from unuse.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" I was shocked at the suden kindness in his voice. I didn't really want to talk about it with him, but I couldn't call Emily. It was too late. I sat there for 

a minute, he was still watching me when I finally spoke again.

"He wanted to date other people... well, more specifically, his ex-girlfriend, Amy. But he wanted us to keep dating until they figured if they could work it out!" I spat out the last part, finally finding my anger, and it showed in my voice. "So I decided it was a waste of time dating the indecisive moron, and i broke up with him."

Derek had to chuckle at her description of Max. It finally was close to his own. He had hated Max, and for someone as smart as Casey, he was surprised at how long it had taken her to figure it out. "What an ass", he said. "And you forgot egotistical jerk." He knew he was being uncharacteristically nice, and he wasn't quite sure why. He decided it was because she had finally agreed with him.

She laughed quietly. He knew it wasn't a real laugh though. This laugh was just to keep herself from crying again. She looked over at him, his face was thoughtful. She was sure if he was any nicer, that she would burst into tears again. She stood up, picking up her shoes. Looking at the couch where she had been sitting. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep." She walked towards the stairs before he could respond. Standing on the bottom step she turned.

"Derek?" her voice was quiet.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn around. The TV was still on mute.

"Thanks for picking me up." She quickly walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky steps, not to wake her younger siblings.

Casey went to her room to grab her pajamas before walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed and change out of her dress. She pushed the bathroom door closed, cringing at the loud noise. She hadn't meant to push it that hard. She wriggled out of the dress, putting on a black tank top and grey shorts before bushing her teeth. she looked at her self in the mirror. "UGH!" Her make up was streaked down her face, and the curl was coming out of her hair. Quickly washed her face before grabbing her hairbrush and taking her frustration out on her hair, returning it to its normal state of straightness. She left the bathroom and went to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. As she turned, she let out a gasp of surprise. Derek was sitting at her computer desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Derek's POV)

Casey had been crying almost nonstop since I had picked her up. I can't stand her crying. Especially when it's not my fault and I can't fix it. Not that I like to make her cry. Make her angry - well that's just entertaining, but her crying is not. So when she finally went upstairs, I had been relieved. I didn't want to be nice anymore. Not that I didn't feel bad for her, she was my step-sister, but I had told her when Max had asked her out last year that it was a bad idea. I'm not really sure why I had bothered at the time. She never listened to me, especially when it came to who she liked.  
I wasn't terribly surprised that she had called me, but the thank you... I hadn't seen that coming. I didn't reply to her statement, I hadn't had enough time to process it. I had turned around just soon enough to see her retreating form going up the stairs. I laughed to myself noticing how hard she was restraining herself from stompping all the way up. Then I grew curious as to why she was more angry than hurt. I had noticed the tone of her voice in reference to him wanting to try to "work it out". When I heard the bathroom door slam a few minutes later, I decided to get to the bottom of the situation. I wanted the truth. Not that she hadn't been telling me the truth before, but there were obviously some omitted facts. So I turned off the TV, sneaking quietly up the stairs, and settled myself in her computer chair to wait for her. I waited for a few minutes, after I heard her groan of frustration. She had probably just seen her face smugded with makeup. I had chosen not to say anything because, well, she wouldn't have heard me, most likely. I heard the bathroom door open, knowing I had seconds before she saw me in her room.

She walked into her room, closing the door behind her. When she finally turned around, the look of shock on her face was priceless. She opened her mouth to yell at me most likely, but before she could I asked the question that had been rolling around in my mind. "Why are you so pissed off?"

She quickly controlled her features, walking to her bed and sitting on it before a quick retort. "Well, currently because you're in my room and I want to go to sleep!"

I smirked. Okay, I'm not so worried any more... WAIT A MINUTE! Did I say worried? 'Cause I'm not. I just want the details. Maybe I can find a way that this situation can be too my benefit... Yeah, that's it. "Casey, we both know that's not what I mean." I looked at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, her knees bent, her heels on the edge. Her chin was on her knees. She was ignoring me while she peeled off the polish on her toenails that had all the sudden become fascinating. Now I knew something was off. She hadn't even attempted to throw me out of her room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damn. This girl is so stubborn. Almost as Stubborn as me...almost.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I mean. But I'm gonna spell it out for you anyway. Why do you seem more angry at yourself than being hurt over Max being a jerk?"

"Because, unfortunately, you were right." She made a face. Still looking at her toes. "I should never have gone out with him in the first place."

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere." She looked up as I was 

rolling the chair I was still sitting on, in front of her spot on the bed. After looking at her for a few moments, I had an idea as to what she was hiding. I didn't like it, but I was going to have to make her tell me anyways. Not that I wanted to hear it. "Case, you're going to have to tell me what happened. I already have an idea, but on Monday, when everyone sees Max with Amy, he's gonna have to give some explanation as to why you two broke up. And it's most likely gonna make you look bad." Her eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything, so I continued. "He may be a football player, but everyone likes me better than him." She rolled her eyes. "So if you dont want to walk through the halls hearing all kinds of crazy rumors... you're gonna have to tell me what really happened. Because we both know that if you try to talk to people at school, it won't end well. So will you just tell me why you so pissed? Or should I go to bed now?"

A few minutes later, she still hadn't said anything. I knew I was right, but she wasn't going to say it. So i got up and walked to the door. My hand was on the knob, ready to turn it, when I heard her whisper, "I never should have slept with him." I leaned close enough to the door to hit my head against it a few times before groaning. I totally didn't want to know the details of her sex life. I didn't even want to know the bare facts.. Ugh. I shouldn't be thinking about bare ANYTHING right now. I walked slowly over to the chair, still in front of her. I sat down, rubbing my eyes, trying not to think about... anything. I backed the chair up about a foot, trying to distance myself from her statement. I heard her snort of amusement. I looked up at her finally, wishing that I didn't have to talk to her about this. Finally I asked, "Why did you?"  
She looked up at me, surprised at my question I guess. "I don't know. At the time it didn't seem like a bad decision. We dated for eight months before anything happened. I thought that 

since he had waited for so long, and hadn't really said anything about it, that maybe I was the one being irrational thinking he just wanted "one thing". I wanted, to at the time, but if I had known that we would break up four months later, I never would have started anything like that with him..." Her voice had been so low that I had rolled the chair forward again. Even closer than I had been last time. I was shocked at what she had said. Not so much the fact that she had slept with him, but more so, the fact that she had been sleeping with him for four months and I hadn't heard a word about it. Then her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew what the problem was now. And I really did feel bad for her. Although I was happy to know that she hadn't slept with Sam. I had always thought they had, but I had never wanted to ask my best friend if he had slept with my step-sister. EW!

As if this conversation wasn't bad enough, I had to open my mouth and say something else. "Max was your first time, wasn't he?"

She looked at me, appalled that I had asked her that. And embarassed. I noticed her tan face turning slightyly red. She was still sitting in the same position, except now her elbows were on her knees, and she groaned as she slightly shook her head yes and put her face in her hands. Damn! She's crying again! I smacked myself on the forehead, already regretting what I was going to do. I stood up and stepped to sit to her left on the bed, closest to her pillows. My right arm went behing her to rub her back. She tensed for a minute, still crying. Finally she relaxed, and my I grabbed her left arm with my other hand to pull her against my chest, holding her while she cried. Her face was still in her hands, muffling the sobs that had started when I had pulled her to me. My hand that was behind her back moved in small circles, but slowly made its way into her hair. As I played with her 

hair, I started wondering if she wasn't dehydrated from all the crying, and more importantly why I was holding her - I DON'T do crying. But why she was letting me hold her was even more of a mystery. My arms were still around her when I decided we should move. I pulled her with me to lean against the headboard of the bed. Once we were comfortable again, I noticed that she had uncovered her face but was holding onto my shirt for dear life. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with a crying Casey. Usually when it was my fault and I felt bad enough to apologize, I made sure i did it AFTER she was done crying. I saw the box of tissues on her night stand and leaned over to grab it before handing it to her. I didn't want her using my shirt for a tissue. She mumbled, "Thanks" and started to wipe her eyes, her head was still agains my chest. I wondered when I had turned so soft, and I wondered why I felt so good with her in my arms.

She had finally got her crying under control, sitting up so that she could blow her nose, I finally looked at the alarm clock. 1:23a.m. GREAT. At least there was no school the next day, and I was looking forward to the long four day weekend. There was no doubt in my mind that I would be sleeping all day tomorrow. I looked at Casey. She had been crying nonstop for almost two hours, and she still looked pretty. Yeah, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she would probably wake up with a headache in the morning, but she was still Casey. My step-sister, Casey... "FANTASTIC" i thought to myself. I shook my head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts.  
I stood up slowly, turning to her, I said, "I'm going to get you some aspirin." She nodded with a grimace. I walked over to the door, opening it, and going downstairs to get her a glass of water and two Tylenol. I walked back up the stairs and into her room again. She was laying down in bed under the covers, facing the wall. I touched her arm. "Case?" She rolled over and sat up. I 

handed her the pills, taking a drink of the water before handing the glass to her too. She took it, swallowing it all quickly, before setting the glass down next to her alarm clock. I sat on the bed next to her before saying quietly, "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to be right about Max. You're too good for him any ways." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead carefully. I stood up and walked to her door. "Goodnight, Case."

"Goodnight, Derek." Her voice was still soft, and I almost didn't hear it before I pulled the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Casey's POV)

Casey had fallen asleep quickly the night before. Derek had comforted her last night for some unfathomable reason. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming his arms were still around her; she woke up late the next morning. She usually woke up around 9:30 every morning if she didn't have to get up for school; however, when she looked at the clock after stretching, she was startled to see 11:25am. She got up quickly, heading towards the bathroom to get a shower. She heard her younger siblings downstairs watching cartoons that they usually missed during the week. Casey's mom and George were at work for the day, leaving her in charge until 6:00pm. She figured that Lizzie and Edwin had been told to keep an eye on Marti until she got up, and that if she had slept so late Derek would be asleep at least long enough for her to take a shower without getting interrupted.

Casey had gotten out of the shower and was dressed for the day in twenty minutes flat. Granted, she was only wearing lounging clothes, consisting of black track pants with white stripes going down the sides, and a baby pink polo. She decided to leave her hair down to dry, and opened the bathroom door in time to walk straight into Derek. This was nothing new of course, but after what had happened last night she was slightly embarassed. Her face tinged pink as he grabbed her hips so she wouldn't fall backwards. He smirked at her. "Easy there, Case. It's too early in the morning for this." Her hands were on his chest, she had moved them to stop from running into him, but clearly that hadn't worked. His hands were still on her hips, though she had backed up a few inches, her skin was burning 

under his hands. She mumbled, "Sorry", before pulling away to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen for a banana and yogurt for breakfast. Her face was flushed and she poured herself a glass of water. She sighed as she heard the shower upstairs turn on.

Lizzie and Edwin had walked into the kitchen in time to hear her sigh. Lizzie looked at her sister's colored face before asking,"What's the matter, Casey?" She looked up not hearing them come in.

"Nothing's the matter. But I am kinda bored. Where's Marti?"

"She's under the table coloring", Edwin said, pointing under the dining room table.

Casey bent down and looked and the youngest Venturi, who was just as prone to mischief as her older brothers.

"I want to play a game", Casey said. "You guys wanna play... TWISTER?" She watched as Marti scrambled out from underneath the table. Edwin and Lizzie grinned,""Sure. Why not?"" Casey laughed at the dynamic duo. They thought way too much alike.

"Okay, great. Will you guys go get it from the games closet please? I'll move the coffee table over to make room.

By the time Casey had moved the table to the other side of the room, the were back with the game. They let Marti help unfold the game mat so she would stop jumping up and down. They were set up, and Casey had volunteered to spin first. The first person to fall would take her place so she could take a turn. After about five minutes, the three were all tangled up. When she called out Right Hand Green, they all groaned, as they tried not 

to fall. Lizzie and Marti made it, but Edwin was laughing to hard and had managed to fall. After he fell he rolled purposefully into the two girls, who were laughing at him, and they both fell on top of him. Casey was laughing until her cheeks hurt. When they finally calmed down, Casey made Edwin take his turn spinning. He bet her $5 that she would be the first to fall because she had laughed the hardest. They shook hands, and Casey took her place next to the mat.  
Aproximately ten minutes later, Casey found herself bending backwards, doing London Bridge as she tried not to giggle and fall. She was determined to have Edwin's $5. He had been laughing at her for the past seven minutes. She had alomst fallen twice, but had managed to not hit the floor. Marti had fallen already and was watching with her brother as Casey battled Lizzie to win. She was waiting for Edwin to call out another color when she heard a different voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek had come down the stairs to find his step-sisters in very wierd positions. Casey was facing the opposite direction and couldn't see him. Her muttering told him that she had heard him though. Lizzie was facing him, and had rolled her eyes at him when he had come down. He walked around so that he could see Casey's face. She tilted her head back so she could look back at him. "Case? Why are you upside down?"

She looked at him for a second before saying, "Edwin bet me $5 that I would fall first - and if you knock me over it doesn't count! But he's making it hard since I already beat Marti. Now it's double or nothing that I won't win." She looked at Edwin, clearly annoyed. "W ill you spin the darn thing already! My arms hurt!"

Edwin spun, the arrow two more times before Lizzie fell. 

""NNNOOOOOOO!"" The dynamic duo was at it again. Casey, who hadn't moved from her position yet, called out, "Edwin, you owe me $10!" He looked at her with a half-hearted glare. "Can't you be satisfied that you won?" She pretended to think for a minute, "Nope!" She grinned as she heard Derek laugh.

"Derek! Make him give me my money!" Casey had fallen on her back, still on the Twister mat. He was standing over her. She smiled sweetly at him. "Please?" He gave her a wicked smile before jumping over her to chase Edwin around the family room and up the stairs. Casey watched for a minute as Lizzie and Marti followed behind. She laid back again and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approach her, but kept her eyes closed until she felt something on her stomach. She opened her eyes fast enough to see Derek's hand moving away from the ten dollar bill. She picked it up and put it in the side pocket of her pants. "Thanks" She tried to sit up but was too sore from all the bending. After trying a few times, she chuckled and laid back down. She felt Derek kick her foot lightly to get her attention. She looked up questioningly. He held his hand out to help her up. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. He just smirked and wiggled his fingers at her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She found herself pressed closely against him. Her body tingled and she stepped back in surprise. She managed to trip over the mat that was still lying on the floor. Before she could fall to far, she saw Derek's arm wrap around her back to hold her up. He pulled her into an upright position again. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,"I'm beginning to think you like my arms around you. This is the fourth time in two days." He saw her visibly shiver before looking at him square in the eye and saying,"Why are you counting?" She quirked and eyebrow before heading up the stairs. He was still watching her in shock when she leaned over the railing. 

"Would you put the game away, please?" She smirked at him before running up the stairs.

She ran to her room and closed the door. Had Derek been flirting with her? Was she flirting back? Why? Did she LIKE Derek? Did she want him to like her? She sat on her bed. "I am so confused. What am I going to do?" She groaned when she realized she was talking to herself. She went to her computer desk, picking up her iPod to turn it on and put in her headphones. She sat down to check her email. She read the email from Emily saying that she would be back on Sunday night. She asked Casey how her date with Max had gone. Casey hadn't been able to read the rest, as her eyes filled with tears. She had her iPod on so loud that she didn't hear the door open and someone sneak up behind her...

Casey shrieked when she felt her sides get poked by an unknown object. She turned around to see him behind her laughing. She pulled off her ear buds, turning off the iPod before standing up to hit Derek in the shoulder.

"DER-EK! WHAT do you want?" He was still laughing. Finally he straightened, still smiling.

"Well, since you asked so nicely... I wanted to know if you have my Linkin Park cd." Casey pointed to her bookcase.

"Top shelf", was all she managed to get out. She was still feeling nervous around him right now. She sat down carefully on her chair, not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"Good. And we're hungry. We were going to order pizza. You 

want some?"

"Yeah, sure. " Derek started walking towards her, cd in hand.

He had stopped right in front of Casey's chair. He leaned down, placing his hands on both sides of the back of the chair. His arms brushed against her shoulders. His face on the side of hers, his lips brushing her ear, he said,"I, uh, cleaned up your little mess down stairs this time. Next time I won't be so nice."

Her eyes closed involuntarily. She tried not to make a noise that would make him aware of the pleasure she felt at their proximity. She opened her eyes as she felt him move away. He walked out of her bedroom before sticking his head back inside to say, "Oh, and Case?" She looked at him warily. "The next game is all mine." He walked out without explaining the hidden meaning beneath his words. She was left to wonder...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Derek's POV)

Saturday Derek woke up to the smell of pancakes. He was unusually happy this morning, because hockey practice had been cancelled over the long weekend. He love hockey, but was thrilled to have the chance to sleep in on a Saturday. The past few days had been filled with strange occurrences between him and Casey. After Thursday's awkward situations, he and Casey had been pushing each other trying to get the other one to back down. However, since they were both so stubborn, they had ended up in quite a compromising position that afternoon...

They had been left home alone again for the day, and Lizzie and Edwin had taken Marti to play in the backyard after lunch. Derek had gone to sit in his recliner to watch TV while Casey was cleaning up the kitchen. This was nothing new. He had been watching hockey replays on the sports channel for about twenty minutes before he felt the remote being grabbed too fast for him to have time to react. He turned to see Casey sitting on the opposite end of the couch, too far away for him to reach her with out getting up, lazily flipping through channels. She never was a channel flipper, he was. She was trying to annoy him, and it was working.

"Casey, give me the remote."

No answer.

"NOW!"

Still no answer.

He stood up and walked in front of her in time to see her hide the remote in the back pocket of the tiniest pair of jeans he had every seen on ANYONE, much less Casey. Her dark green halter top was equally distracting, as he attempted to stop from staring. She finally looked up at him.

Innocently she said, "Did you want something? 'Cause I'm trying to watch TV. You're kind of in my way."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to give me the remote nicely, or do I have to get it myself?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked up at his towering figure. "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about."

He leaned down, his face inches from hers. He had never been so tempted to kiss her. Instead his hands went behind her back, searching for the remote that she had hidden. Suddenly, Casey let out a giggle. She tried to hold it in, but couldn't help it. He realized that he had found her tickilish spot, proceeding to run his nails over the small of her back. Her face turned red in an effort not to laugh. She managed to get his hands off her by sliding onto her back, taking up most of the couch. He climbed on top of her, pinning down her legs so she couldn't kick him while he tried to find the remote again. He was sitting on her thighs, her legs between his, trying to get her to turn to the side to find her pocket. She was not making this easy on him, however, her hands battled his until he managed to hold them together over her head. Firmly gripping her wrists in one hand, his other hand trailed down her face and neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to her waist, until it landed on her hips.

They were both breathing heavily, at this point. She was staring up at him, watching his every move. He bent down to kiss the right side of her jaw, trailing them down her neck, and in between her cleavage, where he gently rolled his tongue in a lazy circle. She gasped, as she had been holding her breath, and as she arched her back, he reached behind her and grabbed the remote. His face was suddenly over hers, he thought about kissing her, but instead, whispered, "I win". He got off of her, setting the remote on the table. He left her lying there, panting, and wondering what the hell had just happened, while he went to take a much needed cold shower...

When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw that he was the last one up. It also looked like everyone was dressed to go out. "What's going on?" He grabbed a plate, reaching over Casey to nab the last five pancakes. It was clear that everyone had already eaten. Nora finally answered his question. "We're taking the kids to the zoo for the day. We'll leave you some money for dinner since we will probably stop on the way home to eat." She handed Casey forty dollars which she put in her pocket before Derek could try to grab it from her as usual. Nora continued, "I expect you both to stay home today, no one comes over, and especially no parties...DEREK."

"Scout's honor." He winked at Nora, in mock salute. She looked slightly calmer.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You were never a boy scout, Derek."

He was still standing next to her. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he said, "Maybe not. But I'm always prepared."

Her eyes widened at his suggestive tone. She looked at him pointedly. There WERE other people around. For now. Granted they weren't paying any attention to the eldest children. George was herding the kids out the back door, while Nora was digging in her purse for her cell phone. She would get him back later.

"Ok, kids. Be good. I mean it. Or you'll be grounded the first month of summer! We'll be back around 10pm I guess. Call if you need something." And with that she followed the troop out to the car and they drove off.

Casey finally noticed his arm was still around her. She pulled away as she stood up, saying, "Let go. they're gone now. I am going upstairs to my room." She started to walk out of the kitchen, when his hand on her arm stopped her. He wasn't hurting her, but he had a firm hold, so she turned around, groaning, "WHAT?"

"What if I like holding on to you?" His eyes were dark, and seemed to penetrate her soul. She shivered slightly at the intensity of his stare.

"Well, maybe you should just wait until the next time I trip." She had thought maybe he was kidding, but the look in his eyes, held no trace of a joke. As he pulled her closer to him, so that they were almost touching, she made her decision.

His free hand reached up to touch her face. He smirked as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. His other hand let go of her arm. He pulled her hips against his until every part of their bodies were touching. He gently brushed his lips over hers, her whole body trembled in his arms. He kissed her again, this time full of passion. He ran his tongue over her lips, she opened them 

as she pulled him even closer than they were before. Her hands were running through his hair and down his neck. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands under the back of her shirt. He smiled against her mouth as he tortured her with his fingers running over her sensitive sides. He felt the goosebumps on her skin as she shivered under his touch.

When they finally came up for air her arms stayed around his neck, while his were around her waist. Their foreheads were touching as they tried to read the emotion in the other person's eyes. He knew that she could finally see the longing in his eyes. Now what would she do with it? What had started as a game, was no longer a game for either of them. The line had been irreversibly crossed. They couldn't go back...Could they?


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally came up for air her arms stayed around his neck, while his were around her waist. Their foreheads were touching as they tried to read the emotion in the other person's eyes. He knew that she could finally see the longing in his eyes. Now what would she do with it? What had started as a game was no longer a game for either of them. The line had been irreversibly crossed. They couldn't go back...Could they??

Chapter Six

(Casey's POV)

I looked at Derek as we caught our breath. The only thing that was running through my mind was: "That was hot!" I wanted to stay in his arms and forget everything around me. When I looked into his eyes, I saw how much he wanted me. That was enough to bring me back to reality, unfortunately. I backed away slightly. My arms moved from around his neck, now holding his forearms. I had to wait a minute before I could ask the question that was rolling around in my mind.

"What was that?" I felt my face get hot realizing the stupidity of the question.

He smirked before finally answering. "Well, if you don't know… maybe we should try that again."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I figured. I thought I would try it anyways." We both laughed softly.

"Derek… Really, how did this happen?" I was starting to feel the awkwardness of the situation. I was aware that his arms were still around me, preventing my escape. Not that I was sure I wanted to anyway. I was so confused. This was not normal for us.

"I don't know…" He let his arms come down from around my waist. He looked down on the floor.

"Me either. I should… go." He didn't say anything, so I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I tossed myself across my bed and groaned into my pillow. I couldn't believe that happened. I also couldn't believe how much I wanted to do it again. I am so screwed!

Monday morning:

I had spent the rest of the weekend avoiding Derek. And, honestly, I think that he was avoiding me too. So, needless to say, I was relieved to go to school. I spent my free time in between my morning classes telling Emily about my break-up with Max. She was very supportive, and helped me avoid running into him. I was still so furious with him that I wanted to slap him. Emily told me that assault was a bad idea. I had to agree. Thankfully he was only in two of my classes; Derek, however, was in all of my classes. Avoiding him was impossible.

I was sitting in geometry class, trying to ignore the fact that Derek was sitting behind me. Of course he was making that impossible….

"Hey, Case!" He was whispering trying to get my attention. I wasn't having it, for the first time ever, I was going to ignore Derek Venturi.

"Casey! You know you want to turn around", he wheedled. I groaned inwardly. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone for once?_

I heard him sigh as I continued to ignore him. No longer than ten seconds later, he was tapping incessantly on my shoulder. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I had finished my assignment and had nothing better to do. I opened my notebook to find a scrap sheet of paper. I wrote a message on it and threw it over my shoulder, looking in time to see it hit him in the nose. I stifled a giggle as I turned around.

_What do you want Derek?_

I saw the note fall over my shoulder and into my lap. I groaned quietly in annoyance when I read his response. Of course.

**I'm bored. Entertain me.**

_What? No one to flirt with in this class?_

**Nope. Soooo… Why are ignoring me?**

_Ummm… Maybe because we're at school and you're being annoying? _

**Yeah I don't believe you. Quit lying.**

_I don't want to talk about this._

**Why? You think we can avoid this forever? We haven't fought in three days; our parents are starting to notice.**

_Our parents are oblivious. They're just grateful they don't have to pull us apart._

I threw the note over my shoulder and immediately smacked myself in the head. He soo was gonna take that wrong. I heard him chuckle before he dropped it in my lap. I was going to regret opening this one.

**Ooh kinky. **Yup. I wish I hadn't opened it.

_Geez. You know what I mean! Perv!_

**You know you liked it.**

_I am going to hurt you when we get home!_

**Hmm… besides, I might like being punished.**

_Ok. Seriously. Stop._

**Ok. Sorry.**

_What??_

**What, what??**

_You just said sorry. I'm confused as to why._

**Well I didn't technically say it. So don't tell anyone I did.**

_Ok. Whatever. Will you leave me alone now?_

**Are you going to keep on ignoring me? **

_Probably. _ The bell rings just as I finish passing the note to him. A few seconds later, I feel him brush past me dropping the paper on my books before heading off to lunch. I look down at the paper as I stand up, reading the last message before walking to lunch to meet Emily.

**We are going to finish this later.**

I knew it couldn't be that easy. However, there was no way I was going to talk about _that _with_ him. _I had to find a way to make him forget about it.

By Friday I was extremely tired of trying to avoid him, and I had yet to find a distraction for him. Thursday evening, our parents had gotten a phone call from an old friend of George's. They were invited to Toronto for the weekend to visit with him and his wife. They gladly accepted. They left Friday morning after we left for school. We had to pick up Marti, but Lizzie had soccer practice, and Edwin had detention for being late to class; they were getting a ride home.

Friday's lunch was awful. Mostly because Derek and Sam were sitting with us for some reason. I didn't mind sitting with Sam, but ever since Monday, Derek had been an even bigger jerk than usual. I would have at least liked a warning to prepare myself, not that I didn't get one.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting across from Emily at our usual table talking about how our day had gone. Our topic had turned into my weekend without the parents. I was hoping that Derek wouldn't try to throw another party. Several minutes later Emily spoke up again._

"_Casey, Derek is-"_

"_Emily, can we please not talk about Derek today?" I pleaded._

"_But Casey, he-"_

"_Em, please!?" I now wish I hadn't interrupted her._

"_Ok. But don't blame me when he-"_

_This time I didn't interrupt her. At least not on purpose._

_I felt the __**SNAP! **__Before the pain registered. _

"_Oww!!" I turned around to see Derek's face way closer to mine than I would have liked, and Sam standing behind him shaking his head in disbelief. _

"_Miss me, Case?" He smirked._

"_Der-ek!" I slapped his shoulder, hard! "What the hell?!"_

_He shrugged. "I dunno. What's the big deal?"_

"_WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! Are you out of your mind?! In what universe is it ok for you to snap my bra??" She moved to hit him again, but instead he caught her wrist mid-air. He pulled her close enough to him to whisper in her ear._

"_Stop hitting. It's not nice!" His voice was menacing, and his breath on her ear made her visibly shiver._

_Once the shock faded, her anger got the best of her. When she finally spoke it was through gritted teeth. "Let go of me. Now!" He loosened his grip on her slightly, and she took the opportunity to wrench herself away from him. She returned to her seat across from Emily and Sam, who had been watching the exchange silently. _

_Derek sat down next to her. She sat there inwardly fuming for the rest of lunch, barely hearing the awkward conversation between the other three._

Thankfully the rest of the day went fairly quickly. When the final bell rang, she said goodbye to Emily and made her way to the parking lot to wait by the car for Derek.

He finally came and unlocked the doors. She got in wordlessly. She was obviously ignoring him; the tension filled the car during the silent ride home. They stopped to pick up Marti, her chatter alleviated some of the tension, Casey talked to Marti, still ignoring Derek completely. They arrived home in one piece; Casey made her Marti a snack which they ate together at the island in the kitchen.

An hour later, as Casey was cleaning off the desk in her room, the phone rang. She answered it, not expecting the conversation that was about to take place. She hung up shortly. Running to check that Marti was playing in her room, she ran down the stairs quickly, searching for Derek. She found him in the kitchen, his head in the refrigerator. By the time she had hung up the phone she was visibly shaken, she knew she probably didn't need to be so worried, but she couldn't help it – she WAS Casey, after all.

"Derek?" Her voice wavered slightly.

"Hmm?" His head stayed in the refrigerator, waiting to determine the importance of the conversation before abandoning his search for food.

She cleared her throat before continuing in a low voice, she didn't want Marti to overhear her. "We have to go to the hospital…"

Derek whipped around quickly. "What? Why? Where's Marti?..." His voice was slightly panicked.

Casey stopped him as he went to run past her. "Not Marti. Lizzie sprained her wrist during soccer practice." She let out the breath she had been holding. He visibly relaxed until he heard her tone of voice.

He turned to face her. "No, no, no. Do NOT start crying. We'll go get her." He pointed to the phone in her hand, "Call the Davis's. See if they can watch Marti for a while. Then call… whoever's supposed to bring Edwin home-

"Mrs.Klein", Casey had finally got control over her eminent tears, but her voice was still shaky. "I'll ask if he can be brought home after dinner."

"Ok. I'm going to get Marti and take her next door. Meet me in the car. Don't forget to lock the doors." He grabbed his keys before yelling for Marti to come downstairs. He looked at Casey who had gotten the "Ok" from Mrs. Davis, and she nodded. He told his sister that she was going to play with Dimi for a while because they had to 

pick up Lizzie, and they would get her later. They walked out the front door and walked next door.

Casey grabbed her purse and jacket before going outside and jumping in the passenger seat of their car. Any other time she would have taken advantage of the open driver seat, but she knew that she was too upset to be driving right now. She sat staring out the passenger side window waiting for Derek to get back. She was still angry at him, but she was willing to wait until she made sure Lizzie was alright before starting a fight. He finally got in the car, noting her sitting impatiently and _not _in the driver's seat; he gave her a strange look before peeling out of the driveway, and driving in the direction of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, still don't own. Why do we need the unnecessary reminders?? **A/N:** So there is an allusion to something that happened between Casey and Derek in the past, that they will talk about later. This is a fluffy chapter despite what happened to Lizzie. I haven't decided if something will happen between her and Edwin – let me know what you think. Dasey will happen soon, maybe in the next chapter. I want things to move slowly, seeing how Casey is still somewhat in denial about all of this. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them. I think this chapter may be a little shorter than the rest, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!! Then be sure to review. Oh, and this chapter also has more than one POV. I wanted someone else's perspective on Derek and Casey's relationship.

Chapter Seven

(Derek's POV)

As I walked back to our house from next door, I saw Casey sitting in the passenger seat waiting for me to get back. She was still in her own little world of worry as I pulled out of the driveway and sped off in the direction of the hospital. The hospital was only fifteen minutes away, but it seemed like any eternity. When we were about halfway there, I couldn't take the silence any more. At the red light, I turned to look at her.

She wasn't crying, thank God, but she was clearly distraught. "Casey?" She wasn't paying attention, so I reached over to touch her shoulder. She looked at me silently.

"She's going to be fine. The doctor said it was just a sprain, right?" She nodded forlornly.

"Ok. I'd say not to worry, but we both know you're going to anyways. So, worry until we get there, then you can see for yourself that she's ok. I can tell you don't believe me since you are the trustworthy one in the car… but you can mope all you want until we get there, as long as you don't cry."

I continued driving; glancing at her again I saw her give me a slight smile. "Good girl."

At that I heard her giggle. "If I behave do I get a treat?"

I laughed. "I was thinking something along the lines of not making you ride in the trunk on the way back. I think that's pretty generous on my part."

"Oh yes. So very… _generous_."

They had parked the car in the parking garage and made their way quickly to the entrance of the ER. At the desk they said that they were supposed to pick up Lizzie. The nurse led them to a room and opened the door.

As the three of them walked into the room, the nurse handed Casey some release papers to sign, saying, "She shouldn't need any prescriptive medication; Ibuprofen or Tylenol should be fine. She can also put ice on it if there is any swelling. We want her to use the sling we gave her so she remembers to keep it still. It should start healing in several weeks. Come back if there are any problems. Just drop off the release papers at the front desk, and you can be on your way." She walked out the door, leaving the three alone.

Casey walked to the chair Lizzie was sitting in and enveloped her in a tight side hug, carefully avoiding her sprained left wrist. "God, Liz. You scared me to death!"

Behind her, she heard Derek muttering, "Drama queen."

"Casey, they did tell you it's just a sprain, didn't they?" Lizzie looked at her now teary-eyed sister perplexed.

"Yeah, but you know me-", Casey started.

"Yeah we do." Derek spoke up again, louder this time. Lizzie giggled as Casey turned around to glare at him.

"You know, Derek, we can't all go through life just worrying about ourselves. Some of us haven't mastered the characteristic of selfishness to the extent that you have." Casey had been trying to hold back her emotions for the past hour, now they were coming out in anger, directed at Derek. He looked at her for a minute before speaking.

"Look, we both know you don't mean that; you of all people should know that I'm not selfish." He looked at her pointedly. She looked down, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. He continued, "So we can just pretend you didn't say that, and you can fill out those papers so we can get out of here. Liz has been here long enough I think."

He turned to walk out, leaving Casey completely floored, and slightly embarrassed. Lizzie had stood up, and was looking from one to the other confused at the hidden meaning in their conversation.

I was halfway down the hallway when I heard footsteps. I turned when someone grabbed my arm. My eyes followed her hand on my arm, and upwards to her face. Casey was looking down sheepishly. I just raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say something. Finally she looked up.

"I'm sorry", her voice was quiet. I buried a smile. I had to hear this.

"I see." I looked at her until she finally looked up.

"You're right, I didn't mean it. I was worried about Lizzie… and I took it out in you. I'm sorry." Her eyes were watery.

"C'mon, Case. Don't cry." I grinned at her teasingly. "I'll give you a lollipop."

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin. "Thank you. Do you think we could stop and get pizza on the way home? Lizzie hasn't eaten, and neither have we."

My stomach growled at the mention of food. She laughed. "Fine", I said. "But this is Lizzie's fault so she's buying."

She smacked my shoulder. "Derek!"

"Just kidding, I'll buy, for once. I'll call so we can pick it up on the way to get Edwin. Go finish those papers, and meet me in the car, ok?" I looked at her.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes." I reached over to ruffle her hair before walking away, laughing as she comically tried to flatten it. Calling over my shoulder as she walked back to Lizzie, "Try not to miss me to much!"

I heard her laugh again, before saying, "I'll try!"

(Lizzie's POV)

Talk about a cath-22. I sprained my wrist; that really hurt by the way. I was practicing my shooting during practice; the grass was wet from the sprinklers going off to early, so when I jumped to kick the ball from the air (Troy had hit it with his head) I kicked it, and it went it the net, but when I landed, the wet grass made me slip backwards. I knew better than to try catching myself, otherwise I would have needed a cast, not just a sling. But somehow my wrist twisted, and I was taken to the hospital.

Now I was in the backseat of Derek and Casey's car. We had picked up the pizza and were on our way to get Edwin from the Klein's. I was pretending to sleep while listening to the conversation between my older siblings. There was something going on between them, but I wasn't sure what. I hoped I could figure it out before we got Edwin. I knew that they would stop talking if I was awake, and I could fill him in later.

They were still talking in code, like they were at the hospital; I was so confused about that conversation. I had no clue what Derek could have helped her with that would have made her chase him down to apologize for a little comment. They always said things like that. I had to wonder why this time was different. So I continued to listen to their conversation that was getting stranger by the minute.

"Derek, I still can't believe you did that. It's a good thing our friends are completely oblivious! We haven't come even close to figuring this out, and you had to go and do that!"

"Casey, would you chill out? This is pretty much you fault, anyways, you know." Derek was driving, and trying to keep Casey from continuing her frustrated rant.

"How is this _my _fault?" she asked incredulously.

"You were the one that went and hid in her room," he said simply.

"Yeah, I did. But if I recall correctly, you followed me. I needed to think, and you just made everything even more confusing." She turned to look out her side window.

"So", he asked with amusement evident in his voice, "I confuse you, do I?"

Casey sighed in frustration. "I didn't say that. And quit acting like this is funny, because it isn't."

Derek turned serious, saying, "Ok. You're right it's not funny. But seriously, Case. It's like you tell me anything you want to say. You never sugar-coat anything, and you always tell me things I don't want to hear. So, I don't get why you can't just tell me how you feel about this. About _us._"

Us? Them? What are they talking about? This conversation was going nowhere fast. And for whatever reason, when Casey didn't answer, Derek didn't push. This was not normal a Casey/Derek conversation. Normally when Derek wanted something, especially from Casey, he drove her crazy until he got it. They were silent for what seemed like forever, which was about five minutes. I was contemplating pretending to wake up, before Casey finally said something.

She was still staring out the window; when she finally voiced what had been making laps in her brain, it was in a quiet whisper. "I'm scared."

"No offense, Case, but I pretty much figured that out. I mean, I guess I am too, a little. I know this is a huge risk. But I think it would be worth it. And I'm pretty sure this won't work unless you trust me."

"I know… I want to, I do. It's hard though. Not only that, but if we do this, it's going to affect our whole family, not just us. And if it doesn't work…" she trailed off, not wanting to think about the inevitable consequences.

"All I know Case, is that I'm willing to see if it works. If it does, then we can worry about everything else." He pulled into the Klein's driveway. "We'll talk more later, ok?"

"Ok. Go get Edwin." He looked at her in feigned disbelief.

"Casey, why?" he whined.

She laughed. "The faster you go get him, the faster we can go home and eat", she sing-songed.

Derek's eyes lit up. He flung the door opened and slammed it shut before running to the front door. I took this as my cue to "wake up". I stretched and fluttered my eyes opened.

Mumbling somewhat incoherently, I asked, "Are we home yet?" Casey turned around to look at me.

"Not yet", she said. "In a few minutes. We're just getting Edwin. How do you feel? "

"Ok. Just hungry." I should get an award for acting. My sister is so dense sometimes.

She laughed. "Yeah, Derek's starving too. It took a lot of convincing to get him not to eat while we were driving home."

I took the opportunity that was given to me. Derek and Edwin were walking towards the car when I said, "Well, _you_ can probably convince Derek to do just about anything." Then the car doors opened, leaving no time for an explanation.

She sat silently the rest of the way home. I caught Derek watching her out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't say anything. She was going to think about what I said until she was blue in the face.

We finally got home, all of us running quickly into the house to eat a late dinner. It was almost nine o'clock. Casey ran next door to get Marti, who made a fuss about how she wished I had a cast so she could draw on it. I told her she could draw me a picture on paper tomorrow. We all watched television as we ate, laughing at some random sitcom.

Derek put Marti to bed at ten, and the rest of us watched _Pirates of the Caribbean 2. _When it was over, we cleaned up the living room, despite Derek's protesting – it was Casey's idea, of course. I knew I was right. She can talk him into anything.

I couldn't wait to tell Edwin what happened in the car. Before we went upstairs, I told him to meet me in the games closet, our secret meeting place, in half an hour. I had a few ideas as to what was going on, but knew he would have to help me if there was need for an intervention, mostly for Casey. Tomorrow was Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning. I knew we would be up late; things have been strange the past few weeks, and we were about to find out why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. But I do own this story line. I'm quite proud of that. grins Light Dasey this chapter. Much more in the next. Enjoy and Review! Pretty please? **A/N:** Oh, was thinking about this story today, and I think that since I made this their senior year (I just decided) that I would take this story through until the end of college, some surprises along the way, of course. Then there will be a Sequel taking place farther in the future. Well, I thought my viewers could use some future sound bites, but that's all I'm going to say for now. Except if you have any ideas you would like me to incorporate into this story or a future one, I'd love to hear. This story will have around twenty chapters, I think, in case anyone was wondering. Ok read on!

Chapter Eight

(Edwin's POV)

Lizzie had dragged me into the games closet for a "meeting" in the middle of the night. I agreed because, well she's Lizzie. And sprained wrist or not, she can kick my butt. Finally she came in and sat next to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Something crazy happened today! You won't even believe it." She was excited about something; I had yet to figure out what.

"You mean besides you having to go to the hospital?" I was trying to aggravate her so she would hurry up and tell me already.

"Yes! Duh. But it's about Derek and Casey!" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"What about Derek and Casey? Tell me already!" I was curious at this point. It's no secret that we were fascinated by our older siblings' lives.

She took a breath before saying the words that would turn our world upside down. "I think they're dating!"

"WHAT?!" I had not been expecting _that._

She clapped her hand over my mouth. "Edwin! Shush! Do you want to get caught? Let me finish."

As soon as she moved her hand, I said, "There's more?"

"Well, I don't think they are actually dating right now, but they are talking about it… Casey is still holding out of course." I looked at her before asking her a question.

"What _happened_ today? I was gone all day just like you were. You must have been with them both for like three hours; how did you even come up with something this crazy?" I was beyond surprised at this point.

"Edwin, some strange thing happened in the twenty minutes at the hospital. _They_ were acting weird. Casey said something slightly mean to him, and he blew it off saying how she didn't mean it, and then when he walked out, she ran out of the room like she was _on fire_ to apologize to him. The only reason I even know that is because I went to listen at the door." She waited for me to say something.

"Well, I'll admit that's a little strange, but how did you guess they were thinking about dating." I looked curiously at her. If it was possible, she looked even _more_ excited.

"Ok, seriously, you'd be so proud of me!" She grinned before continuing. "When we got into the car, I pretended to fall asleep. I hoped that whatever was going on with them, they would want to talk about it as soon as possible. And I was right. But as it was, they were practically talking in code…"

As Lizzie went on with the story, I felt my mouth drop open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not because it was crazy, but they had finally admitted to the fact that they like each other. Lizzie and I had been waiting for this to happen since they were in tenth grade two years ago.

When she came to the end of her story, right before Derek and I had gotten into the car, I gave her a high-five. Her telling Casey that she could convince Derek to do anything was golden, I knew.

"Alright, Liz! You are amazing! It's about time they together." I sighed with relief.

"No kidding. They've been driving me crazy!" She smiled. "So what do you think, Ed? Time for some more observations?"

"Yeah, definitely. But you know what?" I had an intriguing thought.

"What?" she looked at me expectantly.

"I know Derek, and from what you said, he seems to be acting very un-Derek like. Well, let me rephrase that. It sounds like Derek isn't _trying _to act like he usually does. He's letting Casey see the side to him that's really him. Not putting on his tough-guy act. Not that she couldn't see through that anyway. It's funny because Casey has always been able to see him for who he really is. He probably just realized that she likes him for who he is, even though he acts like a jerk towards her half of the time." I leaned back, quite happy my thoughts.

"You're probably right. He's one of the few people that can see through her too. She knows it; which is why she's scared. But what I would really like to know what he did for her that was a big enough deal for him to bring it up, and then make her apologize. Our whole family knows that he has done countless nice things for Casey. But he has never brought it up. He acts like he only helps her when he can benefit from it. We all know that's not why he helps her, really it's because he cares about her. He always has. 

But obviously this time it was something big; she knows what it was and that the only reason he did it was to help her. I don't think this benefitted him at all."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking. Suddenly, we heard Casey's bedroom door open and shut, then a knock on Derek's door. His door swung open and we heard some muffled words. Suddenly his door shut. Then all we could hear was silence.

"Liz, as much as I want to know what's going on, I think we should get out of here. Maybe we can figure it out tomorrow." She nodded, slowly turning the lock and opening the door. We tiptoed out and went to our separate rooms to try to sleep.

(Casey's POV)

I had been lying in my bed for the past half hour, and I was still wide awake. I could hear faint music coming through the wall between mine and Derek's room, so I knew he was still awake too. I had wanted to wait to talk to him, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to me. And somehow, I knew he was thinking about our conversation too. So I got up and made my way to the door of his room.

I knocked on his door; it opened quickly, as if he was expecting me. "What's up, Casey?"

I thought about turning around and going back to bed, but he would have followed me anyhow. I finally spoke. "I couldn't sleep… Can I come in?" I spoke hesitantly. It _was_ the middle of the night after all. He might have been wide awake, but that didn't mean he wanted me to be in his room.

He didn't say anything; he just reached out to grab my arm and pulled me into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I went and sat down at his computer desk silently. I wasn't quite sure what I had wanted to begin with. Well that's not true. What I wanted was to be with him, and hopefully then I could relax enough to sleep.

It's probably what draws me to him over and over again. Yes, he has the ability to make me completely crazy – a skill which he practices more often than not – but for whatever reason, being in his presence is also one of the most calming things in my life. It's two sides of the same coin. Peace and turmoil. Love and hate. The coin is very thin.

I look over at him; he is leaning lazily against the head board of his bed. He is watching me; I can feel it before I look up and see what I know to be true. Our eyes meet. The way he stares at me like he can see into my soul makes me shiver slightly; mostly because he can. He can read my mind as if he is part of my thoughts. I find this scary and intriguing. He is waiting for me to speak. I know that he isn't a patient person in general, except with Marti. I am always surprised when he lets his guard down with me; we 

have spent the last few years insulting each other and invading each others' lives. There are no walls between us anymore. We see each other for who we really are, not who we pretend to be.

I like him; that much I know. Underneath all the pranks, teasing, and his "tough guy rep" I found him. He is what I want, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I gather my thoughts, and finally speak.

I am still looking at him straight in the eye when I say the three words that he loves to hear from me. "You were right."

He smirks at this. I try not to smile at how much I have come to love that smirk. "Of course I was. I'm always right." I roll my eyes good naturedly before he asks, "Why was I right?"

I chuckled quietly before turning serious. "What you said in the car, about thinking that whatever this is," I motioned my hand, gesturing between us before continuing slowly, "could work, and I think it could work too." She looked at him shyly, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

He smirked as he got up, walking over to her, leaning over and placing his hands on the arm rests on either side of her, pinning her in the chair.

"So, Case. How long have you been thinking about this? Because I really wasn't expecting you to answer so soon, what with you being the one who over-thinks everything."He looked down at her teasingly.

She groaned in annoyance. "Derek, if you don't want to talk about it, you can at least move out of the way." She tried to move his arms for a few seconds before leaning back in defeat.

He laughed. "You know I didn't mean it like that. But it was pretty funny watching you get all worked up about it." She smacked his arm. "C'mon, Case, relax." He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

Her eyes fluttered closed, relishing his touch. She only opened them again as she felt the back of his hand run down the side of her face, making her shiver. He moved back a few steps, holding his hand out to her. She took it, looking at him questioningly. He pulled her up to him, backing up to sit on the edge of his bed with her standing with her feet between his.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to him. She found herself straddling his lap as they kissed feverishly. She moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth. He pulled her down on top of him, their hands roaming. The battle came to a stop after several minutes, she was underneath him now; neither of them knew how she ended up there. Derek was propped up on his knees, her thighs between them. He had his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her.

Casey's eyes closed as he moved his right hand to brush some loose strands of hair out of her face. She looked up at him, finally, saying, "Can I stay in here tonight?" Her voice was quiet and slightly embarrassed.

"Sure." He leaned down to kiss her lightly on her swollen lips. "C'mon, Case, let's go to bed." He moved to pull the covers down so they could climb underneath them. He pulled her close, her back against his firm chest, and his arms settling around her waist. Her hands were on top of his, which were softly 

stroking the bare skin between her black tank top and blue shorts. She sighed in contentment, his face buried in her hair, as they both fell into a restful sleep.

In the morning, they would wake up, realizing that this had been the best sleep that they had had since their parents had gotten married.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own, but if I did, I would invite everyone to a party. Lol. Enjoy the story. Any suggestions would be appreciated. **A/N:** Ok I'm naming this chapter – unofficially – College and Mashed Potatoes. You'll get why soon. Oh, and I'm _very_ aware that the conversation is completely ridiculous. But I thought this story needed some humor. Let me know what you think. Review please!! Oh, I also stole a line from "That 70's Show" – can anyone guess what it is? I'll give you a cookie… End of chapter is cute and fluffy. Enjoy! Review, review, review.

Chapter Nine

"College and Mashed Potatoes"

(Derek's POV)

_Two Weeks after Previous Chapter_

After that first night, Casey had been sleeping in my room every night. We had both admitted to it being the best sleep we have ever had. And you should know that by sleep, I actually mean sleep. Not the fun kind. We have kept up the act of our usual bickering, but the bitterness is gone. I think our parents, who are still clueless, are grateful for that. They haven't asked why though; they don't want to jinx it.

Today is Friday, my favorite day of the week, mostly because it means no school for two whole days. The other reason was that Friday was the only day during the week that Casey and I had time to ourselves. We could enjoy just being alone together and not have to worry about anything.

Today, Sam, Ralph, and I went to sit with Emily and Casey during lunch. This wasn't exactly unusual; we had all been hanging out together, before Casey and I had even gotten together. It was different, however, that Casey and I were playing footsie under the table; we conveniently always sat across from each other. It was fun watching her try not to laugh.

About halfway through lunch, Sam asked Casey a question, that I hadn't even thought about yet, and I stopped cold, my handful of chips halfway to my mouth.

"So, Case", Sam asked, "What colleges did you apply to?"

Casey looked at Sam thoughtfully. "Well, I applied to Ontario and Toronto. But I really want to get into Toronto. They have a phenomenal drama program. What about you?"

"Well", he replied, "Derek and I both want to go to Toronto too. I might have to rethink this now though", he said with a wink.

I looked at Sam slightly puzzled, but mostly relieved that Casey and I would probably end up in the same place. "Why?"

"Because if you two end up in the same place, it's gonna be World War Three. But it's kinda funny that the one thing you two agree on, will most likely keep you together even though you've both said that you couldn't wait to get rid of each other", he said with a laugh.

Casey and I finally looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Everyone looked at us strangely. I practically fell out of my chair, and her eyes were watery with laughter, both of our faces were red.

""What's so funny?"" Sam and Emily spoke up at the same time. Ralph just watched us shaking his head.

Casey held up a finger, trying to catch her breath, finally gasping out, "It's the mashed potatoes all over again!" before laughing even harder, tears streaming down her face. I probably would have made fun of her, if I hadn't been laughing too hard to speak.

All three of them had such funny looks on their faces, that when we would try to stop, we couldn't. About five minutes later, we finally able to contain ourselves.

Ralph looked between the two of us and asked, "What the hell was _that?_ Dude!"

I just looked at Casey, saying, "Well, I guess we have something else to tell our parents!"

I watched as her laughter erupted again; then laughing myself as she visibly forced herself to stop. "Oh, yeah", she dead-panned. "They'll be thrilled."

Emily interrupted us, most likely trying to prevent more fits of laughter. "Would someone please explain what you two have been cackling about?"

Casey finally spoke up. "You guys all know how our parents are trying to get us to get along. Trying to tell us we probably have things in common and should take the time to find out…" she trailed off as I bumped her foot. She tried to hide the blush creeping across her face, continuing. "Last Thanksgiving, my mom tried to get out of making real mashed potatoes. I was in the process of arguing with her when Derek came in trying to steal food." She pretended to glare at me, and I hid a chuckle. "The of course, with him being, well, _him-_"

I interrupted her. "HEY!"

She continued, pretending I hadn't said anything. "-wanting to know what was going on. So I explained, and for the first time ever, he actually agreed with me. I know it was only about mashed potatoes, but I got it in writing." She giggled.

"You weren't supposed to tell that part of the story, Spacey!" I threw a chip at her

"I know, but that's probably the most important part of the whole story", she said cheekily.

"Fine. I'll tell the rest. Now anytime Dad and Nora try to get us to hang out, we tell them that we think agreeing on one thing should be good enough. And we both agree that the two of us hanging out could result in us _attacking_ each other." I ended dramatically, winking at Casey. She turned red as she kicked me under the table.

"Pretty much." She said. Before she continued, I said, "No. I'm pretty all the time."

She groaned. "You did _not _just say that!" Everyone was staring between the two of us wide-eyed at the exchange.

"Well, our parents will probably going to have something to say about this." I stated.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Derek, you told your dad where you were applying, right?"

"Yes." I spoke carefully, not sure where she was going with this. Let's face it; she's the smart one in this relationship.

"I told my mom where I was applying, too." She continued. "She probably told George. They most likely knew and were waiting for us to figure it out." She groaned again. "I'm going to kill them." This statement was softened as her foot brushed against mine. We were with our friends after all. We had to keep up appearances somewhat.

Lunch ended soon, but as I was heading out, Sam pulled me around the corner.

I looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Dude, were you and Casey playing footsie?" My eyes widened.

I decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about!? That's crazy. You're crazy!"

Sam just shook his head. "I don't think so. How long?"

Denial. Yeah, that's it. "Until our next class? Five minutes. We should get going." I started to walk down the hall.

He grabbed my arm before I could escape. He looked at me pointedly. "Dude."

I sighed. "Two weeks."

His eyes widened in disbelief before he punched me in the shoulder. "OW!"

Sam dragged me over to our locker. "You could have just told me."

I looked at him incredulously. "And what would you have said?"

Rolling his eyes, he said,"That it's about damn time! You guys have had a massive case of denial. Everybody knew but you two."

My eyes narrowed. "Everybody, who?"

Sam chuckled. "Me, Ralph – but I told him first, Sheldon, Emily, Kendra… ok so that's pretty much it, but nobody else would be surprised."

I shook my head, shocked. "Why didn't someone _say_ something?"

"We thought about it", he said, "but Emily and I figured neither of you would have believed it-"

"That's probably true", I interrupted him.

He continued, "So instead we put bets on it." He shook his head in mock sadness. "And because you two couldn't contain yourselves, I owe Kendra fifty bucks. Thanks a lot", he said, in mock sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry", I said, in the same tone.

"Sure you are… not. C'mon, D, gotta get to class." We headed down the hall, barely making it to our seats before the final bell rang.

-- Later that night, after dinner --

I figured it would be best to tell Casey about our friends as soon as possible. I knew she was worried about what they would think if we told them, especially Emily. Emily had a crush on me until she started dating Sheldon last spring, but we both knew it still could get ugly. And I guess if I'm being honest, I was slightly worried about it too. But seeing as we were in the clear, I was somewhat relieved.

She came into my room shortly after everyone went to bed; I was on the computer checking my emails when she came in and made herself comfortable against the headboard of my bed.

I continued reading email, while nonchalantly saying, "So, I talked to Sam today…"

"About what?" She looked at him curiously.

"Us", he said, not looking at her.

"Oh, you and Sam? That is _so cute_." He rolled her eyes at her purposeful stupidity. She finally continued in a serious tone. "What happened?"

He chuckled. "He caught us playing footsie at lunch. He said it was about damn time." Derek laughed harder as Casey's eyes widened. "Yeah, that was pretty much what I did. And apparently, all our friends new months ago. They even had a bet going. Everyone owes Kendra fifty bucks." He shut off his computer and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Kendra?!" she asked, alarmed. "Our school's gossip queen and your ex-girlfriend, Kendra?"

Derek was visibly forcing the grin off of his face while he watched Casey panic in a way that only she can. "Der-ek! It's not funny!"

Calming down slightly and running a hand through her hair, he said, "C'mon, Casey. Our friends know and don't care. That's what we wanted. We're lucky it was so easy. And hopefully our parents don't have to know for another four years." He chuckled. "That's going to be an interesting conversation. I can't even imagine."

Casey looked up at Derek with a soft smile on her face. "Do you really think we'll still be together in four years?" she asked.

He looked down at her, his worries calmed by her smile. "Well, I sure don't intend on us breaking up, if that's what you mean. You don't want us to break up do you?" He laughed lightly as her eyes widened.

She leaned against his chest but still looked up at him. "Derek, of course not. I'm just surprised we haven't tried to kill each other yet. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not", she finished dramatically.

His arms tightened around her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good", he said, "'cause I'd go with you anywhere."

She sighed in content. "Good." They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Derek?" she asked.

"Hmm", he replied sleepily.

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but I don't really want to wait that long to tell our parents. I mean it's really nice how it is right now, but I don't want to sneak around forever." She looked at him to see that he was seriously thinking.

When he replied, it was in complete Derek-fashion. "What if we could figure out a way to tell them without telling them, exactly?"

Casey arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well", he continued, "maybe we could, sort of, ease them into it."

Casey watched him, partially intrigued. "How _exactly_ would we do that?"

He smirked at her. The nerve, trying to make fun of him. "Why don't we just try being nicer to each other. It can't be over the top, though. It has to be kinda subtle, but not too subtle. It is _our_ parents."

She laughed. "Agreed. They can be pretty oblivious."

"So should we start tomorrow?" he looked down to see her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No", she said simply.

This time he quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because it's the weekend", she stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked perplexed.

"We always fight on Saturday mornings, and I'd hate to give that up so soon." She grinned.

He laughed outright. "I _knew_ you liked fighting with me!"

She looked at him in mock annoyance. "So?" she said petulantly. "You liked fighting with me too, so can it!"

He yawned before saying, "Yeah, but I never denied it."

Her laugh was interrupted by a yawn, and she groaned. "Ok, time for sleep. Casey tired." She moved to pull the covers out from underneath her before climbing under and resting her head on her pillow.

He watched her and bit back a laugh. "You just called yourself Casey."

"And?" she asked confused.

"You always yell at me when I call myself Derek." He voiced the realization.

She groaned. "Derek. I'm too tired to think. What's the point?"

He climbed under the covers to pull her against his chest again. "Nothing. I just never realized how much I've rubbed off on you."

"You have not-" she started.

"No, no arguing tonight. Go to sleep. We can fight tomorrow." His face was buried in her hair, and he felt himself relax completely against her.

"Fine", she whined, defeated.

He laughed quietly in her ear. "Baby", he teased.

"Night, Derek."

"Night, Case."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Still. Sorry. I like this chapter, lol. It's kinda sarcastic. Reviews are good!!

Previously:

He climbed under the covers to pull her against his chest again. "Nothing. I just never realized how much I've rubbed off on you."

"You have not-" she started.

"No, no arguing tonight. Go to sleep. We can fight tomorrow." His face was buried in her hair, and he felt himself relax completely against her.

"Fine", she whined, defeated.

He laughed quietly in her ear. "Baby", he teased.

"Night, Derek."

"Night, Case."

--

Chapter 10

(Casey's POV)

The next morning was Saturday, but when Casey woke up in Derek's bed, she noticed that she was alone. She got out of bed and walked to the closed bedroom door. Opening the door cautiously, she checked the hallway before heading down the stairs to get some breakfast.

The house was too quiet for the kids to be awake, so she wasn't surprised to only see her mom, George, and Derek sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Morning", she said, announcing herself. Derek winked at her.

"Morning, Casey", her mom and George spoke in unison.

Several seconds later, Derek spoke up, as if seeing her for the first time. "Hey, Spacey. What's crackin'?"

She looked at him in disbelief, thinking, "_Did he seriously just say that?" _before laughing outright.

When she finally responded, her voice was laced with mirth. "What's got you so chipper this morning, and how did you manage to get up before me?"

Derek had finished his bowl of cereal and put it in the sink before leaning against the counter to look at her. "Well, Case", he started, "I just so happened to have a great night's sleep."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" she asked.

He smirked at her challengingly before saying, "I don't know, I guess I was just very… relaxed."

Casey glanced at their parents, who were pretending – badly - that they weren't listening. She decided to play along with his little game this morning. He could make it up to her later. She was going to win this round anyway. "What?" she asked. "Did you have a girl on your bed last night?"

Her tone was sarcastic enough that it didn't merit much worry, but George choked on his coffee anyhow.

Derek's jaw dropped open in shock, but he recovered quickly. He answered her like he hadn't noticed his father's conniption fit. "Why do you care, Case? Would you be… jealous?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before saying in aside to George, "Not that I had some random girl in my bed last night – or ever."

This statement was almost completely true. Casey was not just some random girl, and the only other girl he had been with was Kendra, and it had not been in his bed.

George looked at his son. "Derek, you'd better not be having girls in your room. If I see anything like that going on, I'll-"

Derek cut his father off from the familiar diatribe, saying, "Hang me from the ceiling fan by my toes", he recited dutifully. "I know dad."

"Ah, so you listen", George stated appreciatively.

Nora took this opportunity to add in her two cents as well, "Derek, I know that you and Casey are teenagers, but can you try to remember that you have a younger brother and two sisters that watch every move you make, and look up to you?"

"Don't worry Nora", Derek started reassuringly. "I don't have time to try corrupting the younger ones when I'm so busy with this one." He had walked over to Casey and slung his arm around her shoulders. She shot him a look. He stayed in place and continued,"Someone has to teach Casey here to relax, otherwise she might self-destruct." He finished with a grin that made Casey shiver.

Casey sent him a sickeningly sweet smile before reaching up to pinch his cheek. "Aww that is so cute", she said in a baby voice. "You _do _care."

He batted her hand away, hiding a smile. "No, but as annoying as you are, if you weren't around, I'd have no one to annoy. That would be less fun for me."

She stuck her tongue out and threw a handful of Cheerios at him as she pulled away.

He looked at her in shock before saying, sarcastically, "Now _that's_ mature."

"Well, Derek", she continued in her baby voice, "I have to act like a kindergartener so you'll know what I mean – seeing as that's you highest comprehension level."

He looked at her in feigned annoyance. "Alright, Spacey, you asked for it." That was all the warning she got before he ran towards her. She took off, and headed up the stairs with him on her heels.

Nora looked at her husband who had picked back up his newspaper and asked, "Do you think they realize?"

"Realize what?" George asked, slightly confused. He was wondering if she had missed something.

When Nora answered, she had a slight smile on her face, "That they have rubbed off on each other so much."

George looked at his wife thoughtfully, "No", he said. "They probably don't. But that's a good thing for now, though, I think."

"You're probably right", Nora replied.

"Heaven help us when they do", he muttered under his breath.

(Derek's POV)

Meanwhile….

Derek had chased Casey into her room and had managed to finally pin her down on her bed.

He started tickling her and she giggled softly. "De-rek, stop!" She laughed.

"Yeah", he said smirking. "Not gonna happen, Case."

"Why?" she whined, trying not to laugh.

"Well", he continued, "I think – now I could be wrong – but I'm pretty sure that you threw handful of Cheerios in my face." He looked down at her with an raised eyebrow.

She looked up at him in feigned stupidity. "Someone threw Cheerios in your face? Poor baby." She smirked back at him. "But it couldn't have been me. I would _never_ do such a thing… even if you _were_ being an antagonizing jerk."

He looked at her in shock. "Antagonizing jerk, huh?"

"I don't know", she said. "I wasn't there, but probably, yeah."

Derek looked at her in amusement before reaching down to brush her tousled hair back out of her eyes, saying, "It's okay, Casey, I _know_."

"Know what", she asked, truly perplexed.

"Don't worry, baby", he started. "I know you're in denial about having a dark side."

She huffed with indignation. "I do _not_ have a dark side. That would be _you_!"

"Oh, c'mon, Case. We've already established that I'm rubbing off on you." He smiled mischievously. "And it makes complete sense", he said, preening. "I'm such a great guy; it would be crazy for you not to want to be like me."

"Der-ek", she started.

"Don't worry", he said, interrupting her. "It's kinda sexy."

She stuck out her lip in a pout. "So is that", he said, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, before capturing her in a tender kiss.

The kiss continued until it quickly turned heated instead of sweet, Casey's head tilted back as he trailed rough kisses down her neck. Derek's hands were on her waist in a firm but gentle grip, her hands holding tightly to his shoulders as their lips joined feverishly over and over again.

"Derek", she groaned as his hands wandered cautiously beneath her shirt, "Door."

"It's shut", he whispered distractedly.

Her eyes were closed with longing, but they couldn't do this right now. Not with everyone home, not to mention, "Derek, the lock's broken."

When he finally realized that she had said something he voiced his confusion. "Huh?"

"Marti", she said. "She put gum in the lock."

Derek rolled his eyes before rolling onto the bed next to her. "Figures. But when we move out, we are so finishing this."

Casey laughed breathily before nodding. "Well, then we might as well go yell at our parents about college", she said.

"Yeah. I can't believe they didn't tell us." Derek grinned at her.

"I know, but they can make it up to us later", she said, getting ready to stand up.

Casey was pushing herself up when Derek grabbed her arm. "What?" she asked.

"In a minute." He was lying across her bed, and she looked at his face quizzically. "Well, I can't go down there after all that."

A look of realization crossed her face and she giggled. She went to her desk to check her email, several minutes later, they went downstairs.

--

"Mom, George!" Casey called. "Derek and I have to talk to you!" She looked at Derek, putting on her annoyed face.

"Don't look at me!" He said angrily. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Nora and George came up the stairs in time to hear the end of Derek's ranting. "Language, Derek", Nora reminded.

As Derek opened his mouth to retort, Casey covered it with her hand. "Quiet, Derek. This is bad enough." She turned to their parents. "How could you not _tell_ us that we were applying for the same college? We already can't stand each other! You think it's a good idea to make us be in the same vicinity for another _four years_?! How is that a good idea? And don't pretend you didn't know, that's not going to work."

"How did you find out, anyway?" George asked. "Sam", they said in unison. They glared at each other before Derek spoke up. "Do you guys really think I want to be stuck with this Space Case any longer than I have to?"

George and Nora just watched as Casey shoved him, and they began to bicker. "You reject! I don't want to be around you any more than you want to be around me!" Casey's screech made them all wince.

"Doubtful." He smirked.

"So", she continued. "Could you at least pretend to be nice for a minute?"

"Not likely", he said.

"Whatever", she said, dismissing him. Looking at George and Nora, she stated, "If it turns up that we both end up in Toronto, you have to make this up to us."

"We'll consider it", George said dryly.

"Are we done yet?" Derek asked. "I'm hungry."

"I suppose so", Casey said warily looking at her mother.

"Good", he said. Derek went into the kitchen and began banging through the cupboards.

"I'm going upstairs to do some homework. I'll be down for dinner." Casey then turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the two parents slightly bewildered as to what had jus happened.


End file.
